Bulk bins which are reusable are useful for the transportation and storage of goods. Such bulk bins must be of sufficiently rigid construction to enable safe and damage free transport and storage of the goods contained therein. These bulk bins are commonly stacked on top of each other during transportation or storage. Generally, the bulk bins are made of materials, such as corrugated paperboard, which are not sufficiently rigid to support a number of filled tote boxes in stacked relation. In order to be stackable, the upper edge of the bulk bin is typically reinforced with an upper rail or rim member which is adapted to receive a pallet or another bulk bin stacked thereupon.
Such an upper rail or rim member assists in preventing the mild to severe degradation or ultimate failure of the upper rim of the bulk bin. Degradation or failure of the upper rim of the bulk bin occurs when the pallet or another bulk bin rubs, shakes, slides, or through repeated contact, and begins to break down the upper rim of the lower bulk bin, resulting in either partial or total failure of the upper rim of the lower bulk bin, prohibiting further use of the bulk bin in a multi-stacking organization.